Bruce and Alfred
by EmmetsGirl89
Summary: Bruce has a very bad week and Alfred is there to put things back in order with a firm hand. WARNING! will contain spanking of a teenager. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Warning: **Will contain spanking, mild language

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any characters

**Flames:** will be ignored…If you don't like then don't read.

_**Thank you to my fans and all your support!**_

"You can't do this to me!"

"Master Bruce we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I don't want to do this anyway Alfred!"

"Master Bruce you are acting childish."

"I am not," Bruce whined.

"Sir I am giving you to the count of three to get in that bath tub," Alfred said sternly. Alfred was at his wits end. His young Master had been taken into custody four times this week.

Bruce was nervous. _Alfred must really be pissed if was going to count_. But he knew the minute he got in that tub Alfred was going to scrub him and then paddle his backside hard. If he was lucky he could wear out his old butler and go to bed with just a stern lecture and be grounded for the week.

1.

Bruce thought maybe he could make it out the door, and leave for a few days.

2.

It was now or never. Bruce made a mad dash for his door, but it slammed shut before he got to it.

3.

"How did you do that?" Bruce asked in disbelief. Then it dawned on him, Alfred had wired all the doors to a remote. I guess he wouldn't be sneaking out anytime soon.

Alfred walked over to Bruce and grabbed him by the ear.

"OW! No please Alfred! I'm sorry please!" Bruce begged.

"I was going to go easy on you Sir and just ground you for a month, but now I see you are in need of some strong discipline."

"No please I'm sorry! I will do better I promise," Bruce begged.

"I will make sure you do Sir," Alfred pulled his young charge over to the bath tube.

"Now undress and get in the tub," Alfred instructed.

"No," Bruce said firmly. "You can't make me," Bruce crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his butler.

"That just cost you another week Sir," Alfred said while crossing his own arms.

"What? Wait Alfred! I have plans next month I can't be grounded for five weeks!" Bruce whined.

"Consider them cancelled. I will not allow you out in public with this kind of attitude."

Bruce stomped his foot, "I do not have an attitude Alfred you are being unreasonable!"

"You just lost your car privileges Sir. I suggest you quit while you are ahead," Alfred said calmly.

Bruce wanted to cry he was so frustrated! This whole week had been awful.

First he fails three tests at school; this one teacher wouldn't stop picking on him.

He got beat up by the school bully. He could have easily defended himself, but Alfred would have home schooled him.

He wanted to go to a party but Alfred said no, because he had to stay home and study, he was failing too many of his classes.

He tried to sneak out, but half way there he got pulled over by a cop, for the third time this week, and was roughly escorted to the police station. Worst part was he forgot his wallet at home so the stupid cop hand cuffed him, and put in the slammer.

He had to call Alfred to come pick him up. And then go and get his car where he had to pay for out of his weekly allowance.

Being eighteen sucked. If he was seventeen that cop would have just made sure he drove straight home instead of arresting him. Now because of that stupid cop Alfred had grounded him for five weeks, no car, and he is about to get his but busted!

Life was so unfair.

Bruce felt defeated, "Can you leave I can do this by myself?"

"No Sir I cannot trust you to do as you are told."

Bruce glared at Alfred. "I am eighteen years old Alfred I do not need your help," Bruce said annoyed.

"I have not forgotten how old you are Sir. Can you please answer one question for me?"

"What?" Bruce said tersely.

"Why do you not wish to take your bath Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not dirty," Bruce said simply.

Alfred had enough of Bruce's attitude. "Master Bruce I have had it with all of this stalling! Alfred grabbed Bruce's arm, and planted a hard swat on him bottom. Now get in the tub now!" Alfred said sternly.

Bruce was pissed _he was eighteen! Eighteen year olds don't get swats from there butlers!_

Bruce stared defiantly at Alfred. This was going to be a fight.

"_If Alfred wanted him in that stupid tub he was going to have to make him,"_ Bruce thought. Alfred was old Bruce was young this should be an easy fight.

A half hour later Bruce was in the tube and Alfred was sopping wet.

"I want you to know that whole little escapade just cost you a longer trip over my knee," Alfred stated.

"Aw come on Alfred I am to old to go over your knee. Can't you just whip me with dad's belt and call it good."

"Master Bruce you are trying my patience. I strongly suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"Well you are getting on my nerves!"

"That just cost you three days of room time," Alfred went to go get Bruce a towel.

"I don't care! You are bossing me around like a toddler! Just leave me the hell alone."

With that said Bruce instantly regretted his words. His response got him a murderous glare that made him want to wet himself. He had crossed a line.

Alfred to off his wet jacket and went over to Bruce. He held the towel out for him to wrap around himself.

"Alfred?"

"What Master Bruce."

"I'm sorry."

"Not sorry enough Sir."

This caused Bruce to shrink back in the tub, _geese Alfred could make him feel like he was a five year old. _

"Master Bruce it's time to get out."

"No," Bruce whined and backed away from Alfred."

Alfred had had enough of Bruce's childish attitude. He grabbed Bruce and pulled him out of the tub. Alfred had little patience he reached down and grabbed Bruce with ease.

Alfred looked down at his young Master. He was as white as a sheet and had this look on his face, a cross between fear and a plea for mercy. Bruce almost fell on the floor but Alfred caught him and made sure his feet were steady.

Alfred swatted Bruce hard. The swat actually left a hand print on his young charge's wet bottom.

YEOW! Bruce rubbed the handprint that was left on his bottom. "No Alfred please! Dry me off first," Bruce begged. Alfred hit Bruce again, then several more times. Bruce danced in place it felt like a thousand tiny bees had stung him.

OWIE! Alfred turned Bruce back around to face him. Bruce had tears running down his face.

"That was a warm up," he said before he pulled Bruce over to a chair.

Alfred sat down and hauled his way ward charge over his knees and started to spank him. Bruce cried out he was, mad, tried, and miserable. He just wanted tonight and this whole week to be over.

"OW! OW! Alfred STOP please I' m sorry I promise to be good!"

"Why are you in this position Master Bruce?"

"I have been horrible this week! OW! You are hurting me!" Bruce didn't care if he sounded like a baby. His butt felt like it was on fire.

"That is the point young one. This is not suppose to feel pleasant."

"Please ALFRED!" Bruce tried to kick his way off, but Alfred held onto him tight.

Alfred tipped Bruce forward. And started spanking his sit spots. This caused Bruce to howl in pain. Till finally he collapse and gave in to his tears. He sobbed out apologies and promises to do better in the future. And that he would obey Alfred no matter what.

Alfred stopped once heard the sincerity in Bruce's voice. Bruce laid over Alfred's lap and cried his heart out he didn't care that he was completely naked. It had been a long time since he took a trip over his butler father figures knees. And now he remembered why he avoided it.

Alfred helped Bruce up and wrapped a towel round him. Alfred then picked up a bar of soap, "Open."

"I only said hell Alfred." Bruce whined.

"You said a lot more than that at the police station."

"Can't I do anything without you knowing?" Bruce whimpered.

"No, so you might as well stop trying and start behaving. Now open up," Alfred said sternly.

Bruce obeyed. Alfred stuck the soap in his mouth and rubbed it around making sure it lathered up really good. After that Alfred made Bruce sit down in a chair, while he cleaned up the bathroom. It looked like a monsoon had hit it.

Bruce sat there looking like a well chastised child tears slipping down his cheeks. After ten Horrible minutes Alfred let Bruce rinse his mouth and brush his teeth.

"Now go wait for me in your room."

"Yes Sir," Bruce said quietly. Bruce went into his room, put on a clean pair of boxers, and climbed into his bed. Tears were still falling down his face.

Alfred came in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright Master Bruce?" Alfred asked concerned.

"I am just having a hard week Alfred," Bruce sat up and crawled onto his butlers lap. Alfred held his young charge as he cried out all his sorrows and frustration. He told Alfred everything, about how nothing seemed to be going his way and trouble was just constantly beckoning him.

After some encouraging words from his care giver and some gentle strokes. Bruce soon fell asleep and Alfred tucked him in.

The next morning Bruce woke up and looked at the clock it was one in the afternoon. Alfred never let him sleep in this late. Bruce went in to the bathroom and washed his face and couldn't help but look at the damage Alfred had done to his poor bottom.

Bruce was surprised to find that his bottom was barely pink. And it only stung a little if he touched it. Bruce brushed his teeth and hair, then went and got dressed for the day making sure to wear sweat pants instead of jeans.

He then went downstairs in search of food. When he got to the kitchen Alfred was in the middle of making his favorite lunch macaroni and cheese with extra cheese and hotdogs chopped up in it. Bruce was embarrassed about the way he acted last night and wanted nothing more than to have a reassuring hug from his butler/caregiver.

"How did you sleep Master Bruce?"

Bruce about jumped out of his skin when he heard his butler speak.

"I haven't slept that hard in a long time. Thank you for letting me sleep in."

"You needed a day off. Have a seat this is almost done."

"Alfred?"

Alfred turned around and looked at his young charge. He had tears in his eyes waiting to spill over. Alfred held his arms open and that was all the invitation Bruce needed. Bruce dove into Alfred's arms.

"I'm sorry Alfred," Bruce cried.

"You are forgiven young one now dry your tears. I have a fun day planned for us."

"Why would you want to take me anywhere after all the trouble I caused?"

Alfred pulled Bruce back and looked him in the eye, "for one you were punished. Two you need and are good boy. Three you need a day of fun Master Bruce. No I will have no more of you feeling guilty unless you want me to turn you back over my knee for a round two, but this time it will be with my brush."

"No sir that will not be necessary," Bruce said quickly.

"Sit down and I will serve you lunch then I need to go work in the study for a hour before we go out for the day." Bruce sat down and Alfred gave him a big bowl of his Special Mac and Cheese.

Bruce and Alfred had a fun filled day. Alfred took him to a baseball game, then to his favorite restaurant. And for the big finally he took him to a motorcycle lot and let him pick one out. He wasn't allowed to drive it until he took classes and such but Bruce didn't care it was a great day for him. He loved the one on one time he got to spend with the only father figure he had. He hoped they would have many more fun day outing like this in the future and hopefully the next outing would have the Lamborghini he has been wishing for.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! **


End file.
